china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankensteve
" |image = Combo.png |caption = Frank and Steve wake up joined together. |director = Mike L. Mayfield |writer = Brad Neely |date = February 20, 2012 |starring = * Frank * Jen * Steve |prev = "Prom Face/Off" |next = "Chinese New Year"}} "Frankensteve" is the seventh episode of Season 1 and the seventh episode of China, IL. Summary After both Frank and Steve sustain life-threatening injuries during a wrestling match, Dr. Falgot performs surgery on them turning Frank and Steve into a super brother. Plot During a wrestling match, Frank and Steve each lose their rounds. Ostensibly because of the brothers' detrimental organ losses, the health department conjoins the brothers. In an attempt to spite Frank, Steve, disgusted with Frank's habits, reveals he had sex with Jen, Frank's crush, to Frank's anger. Going to a restaurant to meet with Jen, Steve confesses to Jen that their encounter was only for a night, but Frank seeks revenge on Steve by hindering any attempts to end any possible relationship with Jen, despite such hindrances meaning that Frank cannot have Jen as long as Steve does. Afterward, Steve asks that Frank let him dump Jen; if not, then Steve will stay with Jen just to prevent her from dating Frank. In retaliation, Frank warns about dating Jen simply to spite Steve should the breakup occur. The next day, Steve, upon encouragement from a colleague, considers returning to wrestling in anticipation of having sexual relations with cheerleaders. Aware of Steve's plans, Frank intends on hindering Steve by prolonging Steve's relationship with Jen, then tries to get Jen back, only for Steve to feign interest in Jen to spite Frank. When one of Frank's taunts angers Steve, the latter, out of anger, inadvertently tears the seams connecting the brothers, forcing the brothers to return to the health department. Entering the campus hospital, Frank and Steve overhear the health department's plan of surgically attaching all the school's athletes to one another. Angered, Steve realizes that he and Frank needed not to be conjoined, but only were for the sake of campus athletics, then grabs a saw and destroys any remaining stitches holding the Smiths together. Later, a now-independent Steve flirts with cheerleaders, but faces ridicule when the students, Jen included, lose their school spirit, their faith in the once-fused Smiths shattered. Just before another wrestling match, Frank sees to his concern that the opponents had two of their athletes conjoined to compete with UCI. Steve enters the gym and claims that he and Frank can telepathically communicate, and after verifying this, Frank faces the fused opponents. With Steve's help, Frank wins the match, and Steve wins Jen back, only to dump her, manifesting his repressed feelings while doing so. As Jen grabs Frank, Frank rejects his former love, claiming that since he no longer feels the need to annoy his brother, their relationship is no longer. Trivia * Despite airing eighth, some sources consider this the seventh episode. * The title is a play on the name Frankenstein. * Finger Guy appears in this episode after being introduced in "Baby Boom". * In Frank's apartment, a picture of Steve's Son from "Baby Boom" and a picture of Kenny Winker can be seen about four minutes into the episode. * The aquarium boss from "Dean vs. Mayor" can be seen in the stands at nine minutes and twenty-five seconds into the episode. Running Gags * The Dean pulls the legs off of his opponents, violating the rules. * The Smiths use Jen to spite each other. Goofs * Near the start of the episode, Donny's clothes when he's seen in the bleachers are different from when he first enters. Quotes :Falgot: I saw you think, and you thunk! ---- :attacks a nurse. :Falgot: They're alive. ---- :Baby Cakes: Ladies and gentlemen, it's Frankensteve! ---- :Jen: Only two things matter to me: loyalty and huffing paint. ---- :Steve: Jen, okay look. I'm just not that into you, all right? :Jen: Steve, sometimes I get the feeling that you're just not that into me. ---- :Sammy: Stevefrank! ---- :Frank: I can't do this alo—o—one. Characters Appearing * Aquarium Boss * Baby Cakes * Coach Branson * Cravid * Crystal * Donny * Falgot * Finger Guy * Frank * Gang Sang * Hanz * Jen * Kenny Winker (pictured) * Leonard * Pony * Sammy * Stacy Megan * Stephen Smith * Steve * Steve's Son (pictured) * The Dean Gallery Practice.png|The staff wrestling team practices. SPFBar.png|Frank asks Steve and Pony for relationship advice. Branson.png|Coach Branson harasses Falgot. Injure.png|Frank and Steve are severely injured. Combo.png|Frank and Steve are joined together. MouthwreckersB.png|Steve tries vainly to break up with Jen. Stuck.png|Frank keeps Steve and Jen in their "relationship". Rip.png|Frank's annoyance causes Steve to tear them apart. FailFlirt.png|Steve tries and fails to win cheerleaders over because he tore Frank off of him. Copycat.png|Branson imitates Frankensteve. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1